Diamond mist
Diamond mist is a material that consists of super-fine nanometer-sized crystals of diamonds. The tetragonal crystal structure of the individual diamond mist crystal is hollow, allowing the material to hover in still air, seemingly oblivious to the effects of gravity. Researchers at the Charles Dawson National Labs have proved that the material is affected by gravity and the cause of its hovering effect is due to the residual magnetic field retained from its manufacture. Tests have concluded that newly manufactured diamond dust can float in the air for up to 50 hours. Discovery Diamond mist was theorized by Charles Dawson in his final days as the lead scientist at the national lab that bears his name. Dr. Dawson theorized that a sufficiently large magnetic field could generate "hollow magnetic dipole crystals capable of nullifying the effects of gravity". Discovery of the material was made by two teams working independently, one in the United States, and the other in France. Properties Diamond mist is a loosely magnetically coupled homogeneous solution of nanometer-sized diamond crystals. The crystals have a tetragonal crystal structure similar to that of diamond. Like the diamond, the individual crystals are among the hardest material known to man, but unlike the diamond, the core of the crystal is hollow. The hollow core combined with the strong carbon to carbon bonds allows diamond mist to generate shimmering light effects when released in the atmosphere. The individual facets of the diamond crystal reflect visible light, but are more sensitive to the 650nm wavelength. Recently manufactured diamond mist seems to defy the laws of gravity, but this is due to the residual magnetic fields within each nano-crystal that allows the diamond mist to simultaneously counteract the effects of gravity while loosely attracting other diamond mist crystals. The half-life of this residual magnetic field is inversely proportional to the strength of the magnetic field used in its manufacture. Manufacture Manufacturing diamond mist involves exposing methane gas to a strong magnetic field in excess of 100 Teslas. Initial samples of the material was made using magnetic fields in the 30 Tesla range, but this was in a gravity-free vacuum environment. The magnetic field realigns the carbon atoms in the methane gas into a tetragonal crystal structure, creating a precipitate of nanometer-sized diamond crystals. By adding different impurities to the methane gas, crystals of varying structures can be manufactured. Using research-grade methane gas yields crystalline material that can hold the magnetic field much longer before dissipating naturally. Adding impurities to the source gas allows varying crystalline structures to be formed, which impacts the hover half-life. Hover half-life can be improved by using a stronger magnetic field in the production process. Uses Diamond mist has mostly been used for concert events to produce the shimmering light effect on stage. Other uses have been for automobile finishes and ladies nail polish. Some researchers have proposed adding impurities to the source gas in order to create a highly abrasive cloud suitable for use in industrial purposes such as applying anti-reflective coatings and finishes. XIAOHUA SONG